


Fake Happiness Is The Worst Sadness

by Ongniel_sci



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, M/M, Sad Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: After Blaine gets into an accident he loses all his memories except for his memories with his ex Sebastian Smythe. Blaine thinks they're still together...* The story is loosely inspired by the movie one day (Thai movie)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Fake Happiness Is The Worst Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the intent of making it a sad story.

It was snowing heavily outside. The wind was blowing fiercely. Blaine looked out the window but he could barely see anything. Everything was white. The wind was blowing so hard and Blaine wondered if going out to get the rest of his needed ingredients would be a good idea. The grocery store wasn't that far so he decided to go out.  
  
He had promised his bf a full course meal. It was their 6th anniversary together. Blaine was a perfectionist. Everything needed to be the way he pictured it in his mind.so he needed to have all the ingredients for their meal.  
  
Blaine wore a padded coat over his knitted sweater and jeans. he also put on brown boots. He walked out slowly putting his hands inside his pockets because it was too cold and he forgot his gloves. He couldn't see clearly everything was covered in white. And he was starting to feel breathless. Thankfully the roads had light signals so they were lighting some parts of the road. Blaine was preparing to cross the road to get to the store but he saw a stray cat standing in the middle of the road. He ran fast towards the cat and picked her up before Blaine was able to take another step a fast truck was heading his way. Blaine froze in his place. He knew he won't make it. And suddenly all his life flashed in front of him. Including Memories of one person that was buried deep on his mind. Memories that he never wanted to be brought back. Memories that decided to haunt him now. Blaine had one person he felt guilty about. He prayed to live even if just for one day so he can make it up to him.  
  
Blaine fell on his back in the middle of the road. His head took most of the fall. His head was bleeding. The snow around him started turning red. The cat was meowing next to him. The truck driver got out and panicked he called 911 while crying.  
  
Blaine was in a coma for a week. The doctors told the parents and the bf that he was unlikely to make it. Everyone was crying at the news but they also held through a thread of hope.  
  
Blaine woke up one day with a killing headache. His whole body was hurting him, too. He looked around and wondered why his arm is bandaged and he was at a hospital room. His head felt heavy too. He felt his head to find it bandaged too.  
  
The doctors checked up Blaine's condition. They told his family that Blaine lost part of his memories. His condition was stable and he can be discharged but they need to take care of him well so he might be able to regain his memories back again.  
  
His family and bf came in the room. Blaine recognized his mom and dad and smiled at them. But he couldn't tell who the guy was standing next to them.  
  
" oh Blaine darling we're so happy you're ok" his mother put her hand over Blaine's cheek  
  
Blaine smiled " I think I'm ok except for the headache, Can I have pain killers doctor?"  
  
Blaine asked the guy standing next to his parents. The guy raised his eyebrows in surprise he pointed at himself " me?" He turned his head to look back. " yes aren't you my doctor?"  
  
His mom covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Oh, honey"  
  
"You don't remember me?" The guy asked. He looked hurt  
  
" Have we met before?" Blaine was confused. His head was killing him too much he couldn't process what was happening.  
  
The dad pulled the mom and bf away " you need to rest Blaine we'll see you in a while"  
  
He closed the door behind them. The three of them stood in the hallway.  
  
His bf collapsed on the ground crying " he doesn't know who I am? My bf doesn't know who I am!!"  
  
" he'll remember you soon" Blaine's dad answered he was confident. He didn't cry or look scared unlike them. "We'll let Blaine stay with us for a while. He needs a relaxing atmosphere so he can regain his memories. Meanwhile you can focus on your career and we'll keep you updated"  
  
" wait...that's not fair we were living together. Blaine should stay at his home, with me, together " he protested  
  
"How can he stay with a stranger? You're a stranger to him now. His condition might get worse. He remembers us so he'll feel safer" he patted the bf's shoulder " dont worry we'll make sure that he'll remember you fast and you'll be together again"

  
  
Blaine leaned on his father. He helped him walk when they arrived to his parent's house. Blaine looked at it and felt relieved.  
  
When he walked to his room. He layed on the bed and suddenly remembered he doesn't have his phone. He got up and asked his mother who told him his phone broke and their getting him a new one.  
  
Blaine was thinking of his bf Sebastian Smythe. He must be worrying about him. He asked to borrow his dad's phone and dialed Sebastian's number.  
  
The doctor told him he'd forget somethings but Blaine was happy that so far he remembered everything. His bf taught him his number as a song so that even if Blaine's phone ran out of batteries and they were out together Blaine would still call him.  
  
"Hello?" Sebastian picked up  
  
"Hi" Blaine answered  
  
Sebastian paused. He couldn't believe it. That voice...  
  
" It's me my phone broke so I'm calling you from my dad's phone... I know you must be worried but I'm ok now I got discharge-"  
  
"Are you ok?" He interrupted him  
  
" yes I am...I just miss you so much already" Blaine blushed " I want to go to our home. My parents are making me stay with them. But I'm ok. I don't need to stay here"  
  
"Oh" Sebastian didn't know what to say. He didn't know what was happening. Why is Blaine calling him after 6 years? Why is he acting like they never broke up? What is going on? does Blaine want them to get together again?  
  
"Come and get me honey I'm waiting for you" Blaine kissed the phone. And hung up  
  
Sebastian froze in his place. Is this a dream? Or did he just go back in time when He and Blaine were together?  
  
His phone rang. It was the same number but this time it wasn't Blaine.  
  
It was Blaine's dad.  
  
"Hey Sebastian l'm sorry for calling you" his voice was so low " but Blaine got into a horrible accident and he lost part of his memory. He can't remember the last few years of his life. That's why he still thinks you're still together. He wants to go to your place and live with you and the doctors said not to give him any major shocks because it might make him worst. Sebastian " his voice breaks " my son almost died" he was crying " please take good care of him. Please dont break his heart"  
  
Sebastian paused for a while listening to the father's sobs. Sebastian loved Blaine too... he couldn't handle the news either... but he decided to seem strong so he'd comfort the father  
  
" I understand... you don't have to worry I'll take care of him" Sebastian assured him.  
  
"Thank you" his father barely uttered  
  
  
Sebastian came to pick up Blaine from his parents house. His dad texted Sebastian the address. The moment the door opened Blaine jumped on Sebastian he hugged him tightly. Sebastian just froze he couldn't move his hands.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you again" Blaine cupped Sebastian's face  
  
Sebastian's eyes started tearing up. He couldn't believe that Blaine is here with him again. That they're together now.  
  
"are you crying? I'm okay babe" Blaine assured him "I'm here now" he buried his face in Sebastian's chest.

  
  
After they broke up. Sebastian never changed anything about his place. Even their couple pictures were still hung in his room.  
  
When Blaine arrived. He didn't feel out of place. because every part of the house was the same like the way it was 6 years ago.  
  
"Do you want some coffee?" Sebastian called him from the kitchen. Blaine walked out he gave Sebastian a backhug.  
  
Sebastian was taken aback. "Didnt you miss me?" Blaine asked  
  
"Of ...course "  
  
"Why didn't you come to the hospital?"  
  
Sebastian remained silent  
  
"I can't remember what happened and how I got injured but..." he held Sebastian's waist tightly and buried his face in his back " you were the only thought I had. That was what made me wake up. I wanted to see you again"  
  
Sebastian turned around. He put his arms around Blaine and hugged him back.  
  
Sebastian was holding himself back but he couldn't hold himself back any longer. he felt like it could be destiny that they were back again. It could be his chance to have Blaine by his side again.  
  
  
Sebastian arranged the bed for Blaine.  
  
"But... I want to sleep with you" Blaine pouted  
  
"You need to be comfortable so, you should get the whole bed"  
  
"But sleeping on the couch is bad for your back" Blaine pulled Sebastian's sleeve  
  
Sebastian smiled warmly " don't worry I've always slept on it. It's not bad" he brushed Blaine's hair back "good night"  
  
In the morning Blaine was looking at a script he had in his bag. Blaine didn't forget that he was a Broadway star. He started memorizing his script. While Sebastian left to the café to bring them breakfast.  
  
Sebastian has called Nick to meet him there.  
  
Nick was waiting for him inside. He was sitting by the window. They greeted each other.  
  
"So what's so urgent that you had to disturb my precious sleep"  
  
Sebastian smiled looking down  
  
"What's wrong?" nick was worried  
  
"It's Blaine"  
  
Nick sighed " don't tell me you still think of him? It's been 6 years and he's already going out with another Broadway star. Move on buddy the ship has sailed"  
  
Sebastian sipped the coffee that Nick got him. " what if it hasn't?"  
  
"Wait... you're serious? You're going after Blaine?" Nick almost spat his coffee  
  
"The thing is...Blaine got into an accident. He lost his memory. he thinks we're still together. and His dad told me to act like we're together until he gets his memory back. He's living with me now"  
  
Nick blinked twice " What in the?......... Blaine is at... you're place... right now?"  
  
Sebastian nodded  
  
"YOU FOOL" Nick got up and shouted  
  
Everyone at the café turned their head towards them.  
  
Sebastian looked down  
  
" AFTER ALL HE DID TO YOU?" Nick continued shouting  
  
"He needs help I cant just reject them" Sebastian explained  
  
"WHAT ABOUT YOU? WHAT ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS?" Nick protested  
  
Sebastian pulled Nick away out of the café.  
  
" do you not remember how depressed you were when you broke up?" Nick talked calmly   
  
"I know"  
  
"So what if he gets his memory back he'll just leave you? Are you really ok with this?"   
  
" I don't know anymore" Sebastian felt sad  
  
Nick sighed. He realized how big of a problem Sebastian is in right now. He put both his hands over Sebastian's shoulder " if you ever need help just call me ok, buddy?"  
  
Sebastian nodded.

  
  
It was Blaine's appointment at the hospital. The doctor was checking up on him.  
  
Blaine was holding Sebastian's hand the whole time.  
  
Until one of the doctors asked to see Blaine alone  
  
"You'll be alright" Sebastian put his hand on Blaine's shoulder gently  
  
Blaine nodded  
  
Blaine finished all his check ups and found Sebastian sitting on a chair. leaning on the side. He was fighting to keep his eyes open. Blaine laughed as he walked closer "I love you"  
  
Sebastian stared at Blaine. Blaine seemed just like how he used to be. Sebastian remembered the first time Blaine told him that he loved him.

 _Blaine just started studying theater and he was having a hard time memorizing everything. He was crying as he read his book. Sebastian heard Blaine's sobbing from the other room. "Hey what happened?" He hugged Blaine from the back._  
  
_"I can't seem to understand anything. I'm so stupid... I think theater is not for me I'll just quit"_  
  
_"Blaine look at me" Blaine looked up his eyes still tearful._  
  
_"You're amazing on stage. You're a great actor already. " he cupped his face "I'll help you, we'll do this together. come on" Sebastian held Blaine's hand to get him up and picked up the books. Blaine put his arms around Sebastian's neck "I love you" Sebastian blushed "I love you, too"_  
  
Sebastian's tears rolled down "I'm sorry Blaine" as if he's asking Blaine for permission but Blaine didn't get it. he hugged him tightly while crying " I missed you.... i missed you so much" he brushed his hair while hugging him  
  
Blaine rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder "I'm sorry" Blaine thought Sebastian was concerned about him from the accident.  
  
They were walking home holding hands and Blaine kept turning his head looking at Sebastian. He was worried about him.  
  
"Omg it's Blaine" a girl jumped in excitement  
  
"Can i have your autograph"  
  
"Sure" Blaine checked his pockets "do you have a pen?"  
  
"Yes" she gave him her pen  
  
"He's so handsome Blaine is he your friend?" The girl asked him  
  
Blaine finished signing " what do you mean? " he scoffed "he's my boy-" Sebastian pulled him "I'm sorry we have to go" he waved at her  
  
"What's the matter?" Blaine asked "omg don't tell me .....we're dating in secret? Is that what I forgot?"  
  
Sebastian didn't want to lie so he just kept silent.

  
  
After they ate dinner that night. Blaine pulled Sebastian's shirt. "It's not uncomfortable being with you, you know... in the same bed"  
  
Sebastian blushed. How can Sebastian avoid this situation and not hurt Blaine's feelings?  
  
Sebastian put his hand on Blaine's hand " I appreciate it. Blaine you're sweet. I have some work to do. You can go ahead and sleep now"  
  
"Oh... sure" Blaine faked a smile. He held his arms and walked to his bed.  
  
Sebastian really wanted to hug Blaine and kiss him. He wanted to show him how much he loves him. How much he missed him. If only Blaine wasn't with someone else right now. If only Blaine had his memories back. They would have been together...  
  
Sebastian wanted a distraction from all his feelings. He was feeling down. He took his laptop and started working on the couch until he felt sleepy and he put it down on the table next to the couch. He slept on the couch. He didn't cover himself with a blanket. he actually put all his blankets on Blaine's bed.  
  
At dawn Blaine got up from his sleep drowning in his sweat. He had a nightmare about Sebastian. That Sebastian didn't recognize him and he left him alone. He walked up to the living room where Sebastian was sleeping. Sebastian heard Blaine's footsteps and got up. "Is everything ok, buddy?" His eyes were barely open. Sebastian was half asleep.  
  
"Ah I just...I just came to check up on you...I've had a terrible dream it seemed so real"  
  
"It's ok. Everything is ok. Come here" Blaine buried his head in Sebastian's chest. Sebastian put his arms around Blaine and he kissed the top of Blaine's head "everything will be alright"  
  
Blaine didn't know why his tears decided to fall.  
  
Sebastian opened his eyes to find Blaine next to him. He thought he was dreaming he touched Blaine's curls and ran his fingers across Blaine's face and realized its not a dream! Sebastian got up in panic. he thought that he slept with Blaine. He looked at himself and he was fully clothed. He remembered what happened last night and sighed in relief.   
  
Sebastian tried to move quietly so he doesn't wake up Blaine but Blaine opened his eyes.  
  
"Oh, did you get up?" Blaine asked  
  
"Yea" Sebastian smiled "go back to sleep it's ok"  
  
"No I'm up " Blaine got up and stretched his arms.

"Then, how about you get dressed and we get breakfast together before I go to work" Sebastian smiled  
  
Blaine smiled back "that would be lovely"  
  
Blaine put on a coat over his knitted sweater and pants. Sebastian just wore a sweater and jeans instead of a coat. " It's gonna be really cold. You sure you gonna go out like that? let me get you your coat" Blaine was about to head back. "Its fine Blaine I dont feel cold easily " Blaine looked at him "but.."  
  
"It's fine let's go"  
  
Blaine and Sebastian walked into a café together. Blaine holding Sebastian's hand.  
  
There were only a few people in front of them. Blaine leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "I'm so happy right now"  
  
Sebastian felt beyond happy for a second only to realize this happiness is not real. "Sebastian what do you want to eat?...Sebastian?" Blaine called him.  
  
"Yea?" Sebastian panicked

Blaine chuckled "aren't you gonna eat?"

"Oh, yea I'll have a donut"  
  
Sebastian's head started hurting him. "I'll be right back" he smiled. He got out to go to the pharmacy and get some pain killers. He was about to enter the pharmacy when he heard someone "Hey, you... don't touch Blaine you hear me?" A guy in a black suit approached him. Sebastian stared at him "and you are?"  
  
"You dont know who I am? " the guy felt offended "I'm Drew Harrison"  
  
"Never heard of you" Sebastian was confused  
  
"I'm a famous Broadway star"  
  
"Doesn't ring a bell" he shook his head  
  
He started to get angry "the point is Blaine is my boyfriend so dont lay any finger on him you hear me? Or I'll break your hands"  
  
Sebastian suddenly got angry... the anger of all his life just possessed him. This is the guy who took Blaine from him. And he's threatening him.... what a fucking joke!  
  
Sebastian wanted to avenge himself. he wanted to make the guy as mad and miserable as he made him feel.  
  
"I'd love to see you try" he smirked  
  
"What? Are you insane? He's my boyfriend don't T O U C H H I M " he emphasized each letter as he pushed Sebastian  
  
Sebastian scoffed " who said I had to lay a finger? he was all over me" he winked at the guy  
  
"YOU ASSHOLE he's my fiancé" he punched Sebastian's face. Sebastian's lips were bleeding " is that all you've got?" He spat some blood on the ground " Listen and listen well, Blaine doesn't belong to anyone. He's free to do whatever he likes. You are not even officially engaged so don't lie to yourself buddy. If Blaine ever wants to sleep with me then I'll let him. and not you or anyone can stop us. So back off" Sebastian bumped his shoulder with his and walked away  
  
The guy felt helpless " but....but he doesn't have all his memories... are you really gonna take advantage of him?"  
  
Sebastian ignored him. Sebastian was so mad he forgot all about getting his pain killers. He sighed at least he got his revenge he scoffed.  
  
Blaine just got out of the café with their food. he turned left and right looking for Sebastian.  
  
"Sebastian what happened?" He found him and ran towards Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian forgot about his fight and bleeding lips. Now Blaine is gonna worry.  
  
Sebastian suddenly felt dizzy. He could barely stand. He kept blinking trying to see well but he's too exhausted. Blaine came closer "are you ok?"  
  
"Yea" Sebastian faked a smile  
  
Blaine touched his hand " you're hot" he felt Sebastian's forehead "Sebastian you have a fever"  
  
"No, im fine"  
  
"No, you're not"  
  
Blaine waved for a cab. He told him to go to the hospital.  
  
Sebastian was leaning on Blaine the whole ride. He couldn't even sit well. his fever was so high and he was exhausted.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital. The nurses helped get Sebastian on a wheelchair.  
  
Blaine wanted to call Sebastian's work and tell them that Sebastian cant go today. He took Sebastian's work ID from Sebastian's wallet and used the hospital's phone to call them.  
  
"Hello, Sebastian is very sick he can't come to work today and we're at the hospital"  
  
"Ok, sure thank you for letting us know. is this Nick?"  
  
"No, I'm his boyfriend"  
  
" I'm sorry I didn't know Sebastian had a boyfriend... Nick always called when Sebastian couldn't make it. But I'm very happy Sebastian is finally moving on from his ex"  
  
Blaine hung up  
  
His ex? Blaine thought, who is his ex?  
  
Sebastian never mentioned that he had an ex. They're each others first boyfriends....  
  
Blaine sighed. That guy must be mistaken he might have confused Nick with Sebastian.  
  
Blaine waited until the doctors left Sebastian's room. Sebastian was sitting on the bed his legs covered with the blanket. He had a drip on his arm.  
  
"Are you ok?" Blaine opened the door  
  
"Yea, come here" Sebastian patted the bed for Blaine to sit next to him.  
  
"Its ok i dont mind standing" Blaine smiled "I called work i told them you cant come today"  
  
"Thank you, I'm so happy to have you" Sebastian smiled " and I'm sorry I made you worried"  
  
Blaine waited for a while in the hallway until Sebastian got discharged

when they rode the cab home. Blaine thought of asking Sebastian about his ex. But he convinced himself that the guy was mistaken so he never asked Sebastian...

after a few days.

Sebastian and Blaine were eating lunch at home.

"Blaine, I'm going to leave on a business trip for 3 days. It might be better to stay at your parents house instead of being by yourself here"

Blaine nodded

Blaine would miss Sebastian a lot so it would be better to be with his parents and feel less lonely.

on the day of his trip Blaine hugged Sebastian so tightly. And kissed his cheek. "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you, too but it's just 3 days I'll be back you know"

"I know" Blaine blushed

Sebastian waved and got into the cab

When Blaine arrived to his parents house. They were so happy to have him. They spoiled him so much. They cooked his favourite food and gave him a lot of gifts and took him every place he liked.

on The first day he went with his mom shopping and they were out to eat at a restaurant

"So, how is your boyfriend?" his mom asked she was smiling at Blaine

"He's great" Blaine sipped his drink " but I thought I went public with my relationship I don't think I'm the secretive type?... Am i? "

"Your boyfriend is not famous maybe you wanted to keep his privacy?"

"Maybe" Blaine sipped his drink while thinking

On the 2nd day Blaine spent the day with his dad who took him to watch a play. when the play ended one of the actors took the mic to greet the audience " Thank you all for coming and today we have a famous guest the legend Blaine Anderson" 

everyone clapped

Blaine blushed he didn't know what to do. he stood up and waved to the audience. 

"so, did you come with Drew today? is Drew here with us, too" the actor asked

Blaine didn't know who Drew was. He thought he might be another actor. so Blaine shook his head. 

Blaine sat down and whispered to his father "who is Drew? is he an actor?" 

his dad nodded

On the 3rd day

Blaine felt bored he started looking at the stuff in his room. He opened the closets and found his clothes hung neatly. And his hats arranged by colour. He remembers arranging them like that. He smiled as he thought to himself. so what was the part he forgot? Blaine seemed to remember everything important to him so far... he opened a drawer and found magazine and news paper clippings. He smiled as he took them out to look at them. He remembers performing in all these plays. He opened the drawer to put them back and one clipping fell out. He was smiling as he picked it up but soon his smile wore off.

It was an article with a picture of Blaine and another man holding hands. It said _" Is Blaine Anderson tying the knot?"_

Blaine couldn't believe it. He read it multiple times and looked at the guy next to him. That's not Sebastian! He thought it might be old or a mistake or anything he didn't want to believe it but it was last month's article!

Blaine took back the articles put them on his bed and started searching for more ones about his private life. He found another one with the guy and they were kissing. the guy was visible here. He looked familiar. The title of this article said _"Blaine Anderson and his boyfriend enjoying a lovely date"_

Blaine's head started hurting him again. he felt dizzy. 

Who is that guy? Why are they together? Why are they kissing? Where is Sebastian?

He started looking for other articles. There must be one with him and Sebastian but he couldn't find any. All of them were with him and this guy. That's insane..

Blaine opened all the other drawers looking for more articles by throwing everything out but he couldn't find any other ones. he was going to give up but he found his phone in the back of one drawer. His phone seemed fine. He was confused... didn't his parents tell him it was broken? He tried turning it on but it didn't work. The battery seemed to be out. He looked for the charger and he found it inside his closet. His phone was charging and Blaine turned it on before it's fully charged. Blaine wanted answers more than anything. He needed them. Even if it means opening up a Pandora box.

As soon as his phone started working he opened his gallery. He needed to see pictures. Pictures of Sebastian. If Sebastian is his boyfriend Blaine would have tons of pictures of him.

But it wasn't that case. His gallery was full of pictures of him with the other guy. Eating together,selfies...

Blaine couldn't believe it he kept scrolling and scrolling but they were all pictures of that guy. And suddenly Blaine remembered where he saw him. He was the doctor next to his dad at the hospital....

Blaine's legs couldn't carry him anymore he felt weak. he fell on his knees. That's why that guy was at the hospital and Sebastian WASN'T! It suddenly hit him like a slap...

If there were no pictures of Sebastian then maybe there are texts. Blaine looked at his texts hoping he'd find any texts from Sebastian. He found them after scrolling down for a while. It was a conversation between him and Sebastian. It was from 2014. 6 years ago? Blaine kept reading the date over and over again.

_**Sebastian** _

_Yes, sweety ?_

_**I really think we should break up** _

_....Did I do something?_

_**No, it's just I'm busy now and I can't see anyone** _

_Blaine.... I have seen the articles with Drew... I know you're seeing him now. I just wished it wasn't true._

_**I'm sorry Sebastian** _

_It's me whose sorry...I'm sorry I'm not the guy you need_

Blaine's tears rolled down. This can't be true. Him and Sebastian broke up 6 years ago over texts? ..

Blaine searched for Drew's texts and they were all recent from this year. It was all flirty texts or nudes he was definitely still dating him .. 

Blaine was crying... how can this be? He cheated on Sebastian? He broke up with him? That's impossible Blaine would never hurt Sebastian

A knock on the door interrupted Blaine's endless thoughts

"Blaine" it was Sebastian calling him

Blaine opened the door while wiping his tears with his hand

Sebastian was smiling but as soon as his eyes fell on Blaine his smile turned into a frown "what's wrong?" He looked at the room and it was messy. Magazine and article clippings scattered everywhere "what happened?" He walked closely to Blaine.

Blaine pulled Sebastian's tie he leaned to kiss him but as soon as their noses touched Sebastian pulled away.

Blaine's tears started falling. "We're not together are we? That's why you can't kiss me?... Or sleep with me"

Sebastian's eyes widened

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine was crying

"I didn't want to hurt you. You were so happy but... I shouldn't have pretended... I'm sorry"

"I still...cant believe it. .. so I'm dating that guy Drew?"

Sebastian nodded his tears started flowing, too

"I can't believe it...I don't want to... I love you Sebastian I want to be with you not him"

"Blaine, you've been with him longer than you've been with me. You're soon to get married...You're just confused and saying that because you're missing your memories but once you get them back... you won't think the same about me" Sebastian forced a smile

"How could you say that?" Blaine's eyes were so tearful he almost couldn't see Sebastian "I must have been tricked or something I wouldn't like him over you... you should have talked to me Sebastian...talk to me again when I get all my memories back I'll choose you, I'll be with you"

"Blaine...." Sebastian smiled despite his pain " I talked to you... we met recently... you asked me to meet you there at a party and I waited for you out. I was excited to finally be alone with you to talk to you again. but you came out with some papers and told me to sign them. They were contracts of me keeping our previous relationship a secret. You told me you didn't trust me that I might talk about you to the media for money... And at that moment I realized that you don't love me, Blaine, not anymore" he shrugged tears falling on his cheek as he forced a smile.

  
"I'm so sorry Sebastian, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for hurting you" he collapsed. Sebastian kneeled and hugged him. Blaine kept crying that night while Sebastian hugged him tightly. 

after Blaine calmed down. they both sat on the bed. "I really never imagined I was a horrible person" he turned to Sebastian 

"you're not" Sebastian smiled warmly

"you're too good to me" a tear ran down his face " I can't believe I was such a fool" he covered his face with his hands 

"Sebastian...... can you promise me one thing?"

"anything"

"if I get my memories back... please talk to me again...this time I...." he cried " I'll choose you. I know I would"

"sure" he kissed Blaine's forehead " I promise you"

Blaine's mom knocked at the door. " Blaine?" 

"i'll go now, good night Blaine" Sebastian walked with heavy steps he wished to stay with Blaine but how can he stay when he doesn't belong with him...

Sebastian opened the door. Blaine's mom was surprised " oh Sebastian you are here"

"yea" he said in a low voice 

Blaine's mom had a tray with Blaine's snacks. She put the tray down when she noticed her son's face was pink and swollen from all the crying she ran and hugged her son. "what happened? are you ok?"

Sebastian went to talk to Blaine's dad. " He knows we're not together so, I'll leave now. there is no reason for me to stay in his life anymore. Please take care of Blaine" Sebastian walked out 

"Sebastian" Blaine's father called him " You're a great guy. I really wish you were his boyfriend"

"yea, me too" Sebastian's heart felt heavy as he walked out of Blaine's house.

a few days has passed...

Blaine has been to the hospital and the doctor told him and his parents that Blaine was able to regain some of his memories back. Sebastian was always on Blaine's mind now. it was the only thought he had even when some of his memories with Drew came back. but Blaine couldn't bring himself to talk to Sebastian again not until he ends everything with Drew...

When Drew knew about Blaine getting his memories back. he immediately called Blaine and invited him to dinner. Blaine assumed he was going to be alone with him. He sat by the table that was next to the window and the flashlight of cameras started flicking. Blaine was taken aback " why did you call them?"

"I didn't call anyone" he shrugged 

Blaine sighed

"I've just got some of my memory back. There are things I still need to figure out"

"We'll figure them out together " his bf put his hand over Blaine's

The paparazzi started taking more pictures. The flashes almost blinded Blaine. He closed his eyes to avoid them.

"Blaine Anderson" the guy kneeled down holding a ring " will you marry me?"

Blaine stared at him " i-i i just told you I haven't recovered all of my memories and I'm still confused about all of this"

"And I'll help you get them all back believe me. You just need to say yes now"

" I dont think I can..... I'm sorry " Blaine looked down

" Blaine..." the guy stood up " I already reserved tickets to the Maldives to celebrate our engagement"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Blaine stood up and was about to leave when his bf shouted " BLAINE I WAS THE ONE WHO MADE YOU FAMOUS I WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD THE DIRECTORS ABOUT YOU AND MADE YOU DEBUT. Are you really gonna be ungrateful to me?"

Blaine stopped to listen but he never turned back or answered him. He left the restaurant through the backdoor and left his bf behind. As he walked back to his parents' house he suddenly remembered how he got his first Broadway debut.

_Blaine has already auditioned to a lot of plays but none called him back. He felt discouraged and depressed. He was in the living room. Sitting on the couch with a blanket on his back. Sebastian has just came home from his job. " hey buddy" he hugged him from the back. He sensed that Blaine wasn't his happy cheerful self he was silent. "What's wrong?"_

_"I'm a loser i should give up.. who am i kidding? Broadway? All plays just rejected me... I'll never make it"_

_" hey, dont say that. You didnt get those because you were never meant to be in them in the first place. Listen Blaine" he cupped Blaine's face_

_" I picked up this ad on my way. And this play has a role that was made for you. Trust me if you audition you're going to get it."_

_"You really ...believe so?"_

_" I know so. The moment you walk on that stage you'll mesmerize them. it will be the best Broadway debut"_

_Blaine smiled "you're just saying that coz your my boyfriend"_

_Sebastian kissed Blaine's cheek " I might be" he chuckled "but I believe that this role is yours just audition ok? Trust me " he winked_

_"Fine" Blaine smiled "just to shut you up"_

_Blaine then remembers going to that audition and singing. All the directors stood up and were clapping for him. They praised him so much. And he got the role as Sebastian predicted._

Blaine's tears started running down his face. He regretted leaving Sebastian for his current bf. He couldn't forgive himself for hurting Sebastian and putting him through so much pain. If only his memories never came back what's the use of coming back if they're gonna haunt him? If he and Sebastian can't be together anymore? Is it Karma because he hurt Sebastian so now he should be hurting?

His phone started ringing. He didn't want to pick it up. It must be his bf. He wiped his tears with his hands. The phone never stopped ringing. Blaine decided to answer it and end things completely with his bf. He picked up the phone without checking the number on the screen.

"Hello"

Blaine's heart jumped "Sebastian?"

"Hey I just ...I got your number from your father I just wanna congratulate you on your engagement it's been on all news. I'm really happy for you"

Blaine's tears rolled down.

Sebastian heard sobbing sounds "is everything ok?"

"Yea" Blaine wiped his tears with his sleeve

" I'm glad to hear your voice one last time before i leave"

"Where are you going?" Blaine was surprised

" I'll be going to Paris. I got a job there. Actually before i met you a few months ago i already accepted it and i was already preparing to move out. I was really happy to see you Blaine before i left."

Suddenly a speaker sound calling people to go to gate 21 interrupted him. " oh that's my gate. Blaine..."

"Yea" Blaine held back his tears

"Promise me one thing"

"What is it?"

"That you'll always be happy"

"I promise" Blaine's tears that he held back all rushed down

"Goodbye Blaine"

~~~~~~~

Epilogue:

When Sebastian saw that Blaine was sad that he didn't get any audition. He didn't go to work one day instead he went to Broadway auditions taking place at a theater by the train station.

Sebastian came in late for the auditions and the directors were picking up their papers to leave.

" hello i know im late"

"Yes you are. You need to respect time since you want to be in this business" one of them laughed

"Please just give me a chance. It's not me who wants to audition. It's my boyfriend he has an amazing voice and he's a brilliant actor. Please just listen to him" Sebastian played one of Blaine's songs to them.

The directors suddenly froze in their places.

They couldn't help but listen to the full song. When the song ended they asked Sebastian

" is that really him singing?"

"Yes" Sebastian was proud

One of the directors whispered to the other " he would be great as our main lead"

" tell him to come here tomorrow on time. If he's really as talented as his performance then we might just make him our lead"

Sebastian smiled so widely " yes, you wont be disappointed. Thank you so much"


End file.
